Code Lyoko: Revival
by flamingparadox169
Summary: Aelita sat up with a jerk. A shiver ran up her spine and goose bumps sprang up all over her body. Jeremy looked up from his computer. "Are you ok?" he asked. Aelita nodded her head and rubbed her arms. For some reason she felt a sense of foreboding. She felt something momentous had happened; something that would affect the rest of her life. Then the feeling was gone. JxA YxU OxS
1. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

**Hello fellow code: lyoko fans. Here are a few notes that you need to read before actually reading this fan fic.**

**1: this fan fic takes place in the USA actually in suburban NY out side the city. While this might riffle some of your feathers and I know that the show takes place in france. For my story, it all happening in Ny.**

**2: For those of you who don't know… CODE: LYOKO LIVES. Check out the official website for details.**

**3: although I myself wrote this fan fic, it is in part collaboration with my two brothers.**

**4: Comments are always welcome. Flames are welcomed AND WILL BE MAGNIFICENTLY IGNORED!**

**5: Throughout this fan fic will be sprinkled semi quotes from various other shows, books, movies, games, etc. If you recognize them, I congratulate you on your knowledge.**

**6: Certain chapters will not be posted under this fan fiction due to their graphic nature. They can be found under an M fan fiction of the same name.**

**7: The first person to PM me about a quote from a chapter that is from something else will get an Honorable mention in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for your attention, your feature presentation will begin momentarily…**


	2. Discovered and Recalled

_**Chapter One**_

_**Discovered and Recalled**_

Jade Kline gasped as she was forcibly pushed against a door in the boiler room of Kadic academy. She smiled as she leaned foreword and kissed her wonderful boyfriend, Christopher Jones. They had arrived at the academy four days ago and it had been "love at first sight." Their parents had sent them over a month before school started so they could explore and get used to living there. There were only a few students at Kadic at the moment; Kit (as Christopher liked to be called), Jade, Sissi Delmas, William Dunbar, and another new student named Xenia Smith. William was in summer detention. Kit pressed harder against Jade and she gasped, pushing her hands against the door. Unexpectedly, the door opened. She fell backwards pulling Kit with her. The force of the impact knocked the breath out of her. Kit rolled off of her and said,

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to crush you." He looked around in some surprise.

"Did you know that there was a secret tunnel leading out of the school in the boiler room?"

Jade smirked and pulled him down the tunnel. It sloped gently downward and eventually ended in a door made out greenish steel. Without either of them doing anything, the door slid open. Kit and Jade stepped through to find themselves in a room made of the same greenish metal. There was a metal ring built into the floor and several monitors suspended from the ceiling. Kit walked forward and pressed a few keys on the keyboard. Nothing happened. Jade went over and examined it. All of the screens and even the keyboard were caked in dust.

"It looks as if no one has been here for a long time." Kit nodded his agreement. A sudden whirring noise had them turn around. A different doorway had opened and a light illuminated the inside of an elevator. Kit and Jade stepped inside and the door automatically closed behind them. Although neither of them pressed a button, the elevator descended two levels. As the door opened, there was a bright flash of light. Jade and Kit saw a giant pillar-shaped object rising from the floor. On the pillar was a black steel door with a strange mark on it. The mark was comprised of three circles and four lines. One of the lines rose from the top of the circles and the other three descended from the bottom. Jade approached the pillar and the door slid open. She glanced over at Kit.

"What should I do?" He sighed.

"Personally, I would leave it alone. However, I am very curious about what this does. You do as you like." She nodded as grasped the switch.

"Here goes nothing." Jade said as she pulled the lever. With a loud whir, the machine started.

On a sunny beach in southern New York, Aelita sat up with a jerk. A shiver ran up her spine and goose bumps sprang up all over her body. Jeremy looked up from his computer. He noticed how she seemed cold which was weird considering it was in the 80's outside.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Aelita nodded her head and rubbed her arms. For some reason she felt a sense of foreboding. She felt something momentous had happened; something that would affect the rest of her life. Then the feeling was gone.

Back at the computer room, Jade and Kit were in shock. After Jade had "flicked the switch," the elevator had taken them back up to the lab. What they saw was a giant holographic map in the center of the room. The screens had started on their own and streams of data were pouring down them. Kit sat down in the chair and pressed a couple of keys at random. A tinny voice said,

"Welcome Kit and Jade. Please proceed to the Scanner Room." Then a dialog box opened. It was titled "Big Fat Cheese Head" and a countdown. Jade pulled Kit back away from the chair and off into the corner.

"How does it know who we are? What did you do?" Before Kit could reply, the floor slid underneath them and forced them into the elevator. The elevator lowered one floor and literally dumped them on the floor. The room had three tube-like capsules; two of which were open and glowing with a friendly yellow light. They looked at each other and Kit shrugged.

F*** it. What do we have to lose"? Jade stared at him wild-eyed.

"I don't know, how about OUR LIVES!? He gave her an even look.

"Having seen what this place does when we don't do what it wants, I would rather take the risk than have this place force me to do it."

"You have a point there,' Jaded said. They each stepped into a capsule. The doors slid shut and cut off Jade's view of Kit. There was a whirring noise, a blinding flash of light and Jade screamed as she felt herself shoot foreword. There was a buzzing noise and she felt herself fall a short distance, hitting a hard surface in a crumpled heap. Jade heard something hit the ground next to her with a thud. She sat up and opened her eyes. Kit, at least she thought it was Kit, was lying on a rocky plateau next to her. Apart from his hair and skin color, everything was different. He was dressed in a seamless red jumpsuit and had a huge sword in a sheath strapped to his back. Kit groaned and opened his eyes. They had appeared in some sort of mountain region. He looked over to see Jade sitting next to him. Instead of her clothes, she appeared to be dressed in a jumpsuit made of…well… jade. He then noticed his change of clothes.

"Well, this is new." He got to his feet and pulled Jade to hers.

"Where are we?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No clue. Why don't we look around?" Jade nodded her agreement and they off down a path towards a tan tower-like structure in the distance. When they finally reached it, they found that it really was a tower that seemed to glow with a white light.

"How do you get inside if there is no door?" Jade asked.

"No frickin' clue. I'll try knocking." Kit walked foreword and tried to knock. He was rather surprised when his hand passed right through the wall of the tower. He looked back at Jade.

"I guess you just walk through it," he said and walked through. Jade followed right behind him. They emerged on a round platform. The walls were covered in hundreds of blue holographic screens that constantly shifted and changed.

"This is messed up," Kit said. Jade nodded and then noticed a floating symbol in the middle of the platform.

"Hey, look. It's the same symbol that was on the door of the power switch. I wonder what it is doing here." She looked at the platform.

"What do you know; it's on the floor too." Kit sighed.

"You might as well see if that one is a button as well. But be careful. This s*** is so far out of my league I have no F***ing idea how to explain it." Jade smiled and walked over to the floating symbol. Genteelly, she reached up and touched it. It flashed and slowly started to turn red. The red spread on to the floor and then to the walls. Soon the entire tower had turned blood red. They staggered as the tower as the tower shook and the ground rumbled. An instant later, something that sounded like a heartbeat started. It got louder and louder until it drowned out all other noises. Then it stopped as suddenly as it had started.

"I think… I think we are going to regret doing that." Jade nodded in agreement and shivered.

William Dunbar was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as the sun set outside his bedroom. He was brooding. The only reason he had super glued 98% of the doors in the school plus Delmas' car doors shut plus all of the gym's barbells to the floor was so he didn't have to go home to his parents and their endless and very repetitive questions. It had been more than a year since he had been freed XANA's control and his parents were still slightly suspicious about the real reason why he did not call or talk to them for a long time. Even summer detention with Jim was better than that. Besides, he had been the first student to greet the new kids. He suddenly felt something painfully force itself into his mind. Before he could react, it latched on and gave a mighty pull. William felt himself leave his bed and vanish into a crushing darkness.

Aelita sighed as she and Jeremy watched a beautiful sunset on the beach. She was happy, satisfied, and relaxed. Jeremy was working up courage to ask Aelita a question. He was going to ask her if to go out with him. Just as he was about to ask her, she stiffened. Jeremy felt it too. Something was forcing itself into his mind. Suddenly, a feeling of elation started to grow in him.

"What is it?" he asked. Aelita gave him a radiant smile.

"It's home. Home is calling us." Jeremy returned the smile as they left the sandy shore and vanished into a crushing darkness.

Ulrich dodged Yumi's fist and spun around to kick her in the side. She evaded and grabbed his leg. Yumi gave his leg a hard yank and he toppled over, falling hard onto the mat of the city gym.

"That's three out of five. I win again." Yumi reached down and offered Ulrich her hand. He grasped it firmly and pulled her down onto the mat.

"How many times do you have to fall for that before you learn not to do it?" She laughed. Then Yumi and Ulrich both cried out in pain as something forced itself into their minds. Before either of them could react, they felt themselves leave the mat and enter a crushing darkness.

Odd concentrated as he went down the long ramp. He was in the finals of the city skateboarding championship and Sam was the only remaining opponent. He was not going to lose to her again. As his board soared into the air, something painfully forced itself into his mind. Right at his peak height, it gave a mighty pull. He felt his feet leave his board and he was dragged into a crushing darkness. Sam's face was the last thing he saw before everything faded from view.

Jeremy heard a small pop as the world reappeared. He was rather surprised to find himself in the factory. Jeremy was sitting in his chair in the computer lab, still in bathing suit, the earpiece on and working. "Well," he said to no one in particular, "I didn't see this coming." He paused for a second before he said, "Home, sweet home."

William heard a buzzing noise and opened his eyes in time to land in a crumpled heap on a green colored surface. Something was definitely different. He stood up and looked himself over. William was in a white lyoko suit and he appeared to be standing in the forest sector. All that was missing was hid sword. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his sword appeared in his right hand. He let it drop to the ground. He looked around, confirming his fear. William was back on lyoko.

"Oh dear god," he said as he put his head in his hands. Aelita, having instinctively known what was happening, had virtualized in time to hear William. She landed softly on the ground.

"Well, fancy seeing you here," Aelita laughed at the look of misery William gave her. "Jeremy, are you there?"

"I'm here," Jeremy replied. "Although I'm not sure how or why." Another buzzing noise made Aelita and William look up. High above them, Ulrich virtualized. He feel and landed spread eagled on his back. Jeremy winced as he saw Ulrich lose half of his life points. With another buzzing noise, Yumi appeared in the exact same spot and fell on top of Ulrich, Landing literally nose to nose.

"Well," William said, "I'm glad to see you two have finally become more friendly." He chuckled to himself as Yumi and Ulrich threw him identical dirty looks. Yumi got off of Ulrich and he kicked up to his feet. Everyone looked up as something hit a tree high above them. A purple blur bounced off four other trees before landing on the ground in the middle of their group. Ulrich nudged Odd with his foot, just making sure he wasn't dead. Odd groaned and opened his eyes. He quickly shut them again and said, "Please tell me that this some freaky dream and that I'm about wake up."

"Welcome back to lyoko, Odd," Aelita said and pulled him to his feet. William gave Odd a look.

"Nice entrance," he said. "I'd give it nine out of ten. You lost a point for the failed landing." Odd rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

Jeremy piped up and said, "So in total, William and Aelita have full life points, Yumi has 75, Ulrich has 50 and Odd has 10. Not only did your landing cost you a point, it cost you 90 life points."

Something beeped and in the corner of a screen, a window appeared with an activated tower appeared. "Oh, one last tiny detail. The super scan has just picked up an activated tower in the mountain sector. However, it doesn't know if it is XANA or something else."

Aelita looked up at where the sky would be and skeptically said, "Geez! Do you have any good news for us?"

A second later, Jeremy said, "Possibly. The super computer logged three other virtualizations before William arrived. There was also a huge power surge in between the first two and the final one.

"What are you saying?" Odd asked. There was a long pause before Jeremy replied.

"What I am saying is that three other people have found the super computer, turned it on, virtualized themselves on lyoko successfully, and ran some sort of recall program that called all of us back here. All of that with no experience. They are either very powerful and intelligent or…"

"Or what Jeremy?" Aelita asked quietly.

"Or XANA sent them. I know how it sounds but I'm leaning more towards XANA. It was the only thing that knew how to do all of that. Well, XANA and Franz Hopper. I really hate to say it, but it looks like the multi-agent program failed. XANA is back."

"So, what do we do now?" Aelita asked. Jeremy sighed.

"We do what we must. We stop XANA, one way or another.


	3. Meeting up

Kit and Jade stepped out of the tower into a bright light that seemed to come from nowhere. The tower had changed from a tan color to blood red. Jade glanced around them, feeling uneasy. There was a sudden movement to their left. When they looked over nothing was there. All of a sudden, the ground rumbled. Kit saw several black metal spheres rolling towards them. They formed a semi circle around the tower and slide open. Several symbols appeared around the outside of them and they had a big one in the middle. Then what looked like giant walking building blocks formed a semi circle in front of the spheres. With a buzzing of wings, a swarm of giant hornets started to circle them. Finally, what looked like mechanical roaches formed a semi circle inside of the one the blocks had made. Every single creature started to glow red.

"Well, what do you think about this Kit?" Jade asked. Kit pulled the sword off his back and got into a fighting stance. He stepped in front of Jade and said, "If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say we're screwed, royally screwed." As all of the creatures fired, Jade let out a piercing scream and Kit instinctively crossed his arms in front of his face as if to ward of an attack.

Aelita and the others stepped out of the way tower and into the mountain sector.

"This is new." Aelita aid as they immerged. "This tower didn't use to be the way tower." They all glance around them as a piecing scream sounded that was quickly followed by an explosion.

"It came from over there!" Odd said. William said, "Super smoke" and vanished into a line of white smoke that sped over to where the noises of combat were coming from.

"There he goes again, playing the hero. You'd have thought he had learned his lesson." The rest of the group nodded in agreement to Aelita's statement. They all ran towards the sounds of combat. What they saw made them stop in their tracks. Three people were fighting a swarm of monsters. Aelita only recognize William. One of the other people was a guy in all red, fighting with a sword longer than he was tall. The other was a girl in green, crushing kankerlots with a green hammer. Coming back to their senses, they all rushed into the fray.

Aelita hit her bracelet to activate her wings. Instead, of appearing at her shoulders, a holographic menu appeared. There were 3 options on it. One was a red cross, one was an empty circle and the final one was her wings. She tapped the icon and her wings appeared. Aelita flew up into the air and shot an energy field at a mega tank. The pink field surrounded the tank and it exploded. "Well, one down, several to go."

William slashed at the air and sent a curved blade of red energy at a mega tank. The tank was hit from behind and it exploded. Something hit him between the shoulder blades, knocking him forward. He turned at stabbed at the kankerlot. Before his sword hit it, it exploded with such force that he flew backwards, dropping his sword. When William had gotten to his feet he found himself looking face to face with a mega tank. The XANA mark in the center glowed as it prepared to fire. William threw out his arm instinctively and was surprised to see a ball of red energy shoot out from his palm hitting it dead on. "That was so cool!" he said and ran back to his sword.

Kit swung his sword hard at a sphere and swore when it shut its shell, blocking the attack. In frustration he turned and swiped at a mechanical cockroach, neatly bisecting it. It exploded and faded from view. He heard the sphere open behind him. "Damn this sword! It's too large and bulky! I need a shorter one for speed!" As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the sword shrank enough for him to spin back around, slicing through the mark in the center. "Nice one!" Jade called as she crushed another mechanical cockroach.

"You're not doing to bad yourself." He called and turned back to the fight.

Odd shot 4 arrows at a block, hitting it on one of the sides. It exploded and faded from sight. All of a sudden, he saw a flash of the future. He saw the two new people falling off a plateau into the digital sea. As Odd came back to his senses he saw he was seconds away from being flattened by a mega tank. All of a sudden he was on the outside edge of the fight. "Nice, teleportation." He shot a kankerlot and ran back into the fight.

Jeremy typed quickly as everyone else was on Lyoko fighting XANA's monsters. He was trying to figure out exactly what happened in the mountain sector. There was something new there. The way tower had changed and there was some sort of new tower where the way tower used to be. He set a data scavenger program to do several tests on the tower. On a different screen a window opened. It was data from the scan of the two other people fighting. Their "I.D. cards" showed up as well as their stats. Most were the same as everyone else's since they were human. However, a few were so different Jeremy had to double check his figures. The female had an attack that was maxed out and her life points were double that of a normal person [100 LP is normal]. She was also slowly regenerating LP, about 10LP every minute. The male had the same amount of LP although he was not regenerating them, and his power rating was maxed out as well. He also had 4 separate weapons. Jeremy wondered at who these people were. Back on Lyoko, the last of the monsters were being destroyed. After the last hornet was blasted out of the sky, Aelita and the others formed a circle around the Kit and Jade. Kit looked at them nervously and said, "Well… Hi. Thanks for your help there. He were about to be killed when you showed up." When nobody said anything, Jade spoke up.

"Speaking of showing up, how the hell did you get… wherever it is we are?" Aelita looked at the others. They nodded.

"Well before we answer your questions, you're going to have to answer ours. First and foremost, how the hell did you find the super computer and why did you turn it on?"

Kit snorted loudly. Jade glanced at him and Aelita raised her eyebrows. Kit regained control of himself and said, "If that is a super computer then where is its power source? All super computers have their own power source since they would fry the national power grid if it was hooked into it."

Aelita looked at him and frowned slightly. "I know that. How do you know that? Technical aspects of supercomputers are not exactly something that you can find on the Internet."

Kit just smiled at her. "Let's just say my dad loves to talk about his work. But you didn't answer my question."

Jeremy's voice rang out, causing Kit and Jade to jump and look around. "While both of your questions are valid, I do want to point out that you are all standing in front of an activated tower."

Aelita sighed and shrugged. "Jeremy, you may want to recalibrate the superscan. The tower is… unusual to say the least."

"What do you mean Aelita?" On his screen, a video box opened, showing Jeremy the tower. "Well, I see what you mean."

Aelita walked over to the tower. "Jeremy, are your scavenger programs picking up anything?"

"Nothing yet. The tower seems to have an unusual amount of encryption. Can you tell if it is XANA's work?"

Aelita closed her eyes and placed a hand against the tower. Despite its appearance, she did not sense XANA in the tower. "It is definitely not XANA Jeremy."

"Who is XANA?" Jade asked. The other exchange a glance.

"We will explain it later. Right now, we should head back to the factory. We are going to have a hell of a time trying to explain how we got here."

Several minutes later, everybody had gathered in the computer lab. Kit and Jade stood slightly apart from everybody else. Jeremy swiveled the chair to face Kit and Jade. "Okay, I know you both have a lot of questions. We do as well. However, we really should focus on how to explain how we got here. It's not like our parents and Jim won't be curious." Right as he finished speaking, his phone rang.

"Hello. Hey Dad. Are we… Oh! Yes, Aelita and I are settling in just fine. Okay, I will tell her. Thanks. Bye." Jeremy hung up the phone, a perplexed look on his face. He turned to Aelita.

"That was my Dad calling and asking if we were settling back into school okay. He also told me to tell you that you left a box marked 'personal crap: Do not open' as well as your Subdigitals poster in your room. They are going to drop them off tomorrow."

Kit looks at the two of them. "So, I take it your parents didn't really drop you off earlier today?" Jeremy nods.

"I have no idea what is going on." He glances at his watch and his eyebrows shoot up. "However, I think the questions should wait till tomorrow, seeing as it is almost midnight."

Odd acquired a look of horror on his face. "WHAT!? Are you saying we missed dinner! No wonder my stomach feels like it is gnawing on my backbone!" Yumi sighs. "That means I really need to get home. My parents are going to be pissed as it is."

Ulrich looks at her. "I will walk you home." Together they stroll into the elevator. "You guys coming?"

"I know I am." Odd said. "I might have to break into the Cafeteria so I don't starve."

"I agree with Odd" William said.

"You guys go ahead," Aelita said. "I get the feeling that the four of us are going to have a long talk first." Odd shrugs and hits the button on the elevator. As the doors close, Kit looks over at the Jeremy.

"So, you said you had some questions?"

"Yes, we do. The first and by far the most important is how in the hell did you find the supercomputer?"

Kit and Jade look at each other and turn slightly pink before Kit spoke up. "Jade and I were exploring the boiler room and we found the tunnel that leads into the lab here."

Aelita and Jeremy share a look. "You mean the tunnel to the sewers?"

"No, I mean the tunnel right here/" Kit walked over to the far side of the lab. Right before he would run into the wall there, the door opens. Jade noticed Jeremy and Aelita's shocked faces.

"Judging by your expressions, I would guess that you have never seen that before."

Aelita looked stunned. "The tunnel in the boiler room has always lead into the sewer system under the city. In fact, Jeremy and I made sure to lock that door and lose the key before we left last year."

Kit walks back over to them. "If what you are saying is true, how the hell do you explain it?"

"We honestly can't. But we will look into it."

Jade spoke up. "Not to point out something that is blatantly obvious but, who exactly are you two? We never actually learned your names."

"I am Jeremy Belpois. I was the one who originally discovered the Supercomputer."

"And I am Aelita… Stones."

Kit gives her a funny look. "Why the hesitation on your last name?"

Aelita looks away. "I will explain it later."

Jade looks at Kit. "I am Jade Kline and he is Christopher Jones." Kit winces at the name. "Please call me Kit. I hate being called Christopher."

There was an awkward pause before Jeremy spoke up again. "I think any other questions should wait till the morning. It will save having to explain everything to the others. Come on, let's go to the school."

The four of them walked up the tunnel and through the door of the boiler room. In the dorms, Jade and Aelita realized that they would be sharing a room. "Well,' Aelita said, "This will be new. I have never had to share my room before."

Jade smiled slightly. "At least we won't have to worry about somebody being to nosey." Aelita nodded and flopped down onto her bed, falling asleep almost instantly. In the Boys dorm, Jeremy plugged in his laptop and check over his equipment, making sure nothing had been damaged. Once he was satisfied, he floped down onto his bed and took of his glasses. He knew he should probably try to learn everything he could about the changes to Lyoko, but he was too tired.

Kit walked into his room and glanced around it. It was still organized but he knew it would not be that way once he actually started spending time in it. He flipped open his laptop and placed his finger on a scanner. There was a green glow for a moment before a word document opened. He sat down at his desk and started to type. He had been keeping a journal for years and it was always comforting to end every day typing. Once he had finished, he shut down his laptop and sat on the edge of his bed, thinking hard. While he had not lied about what his father did, he was not 100% honest. _My dad would raise seven kinds of hell if he knew about the supercomputer. If it is what I think it is, he would consider it treason if I did not tell him. But I cannot tell him. Nor can I really ever go home again. He would know right away… no… I will not tell him. I cannot tell him I have found Lyoko. _

End Chapter 2


End file.
